Un amour caché
by Fumiko-Elea
Summary: Les circonstances d'une guerre les ont éloigné, le destin et un amour ardent pourra-t-il les rapprocher ? Au plus proche de la réalité découvrez l'envers du décor, un amour caché aux yeux de tous, un amour interdit qui s'épanoui dans la nuit sous une lune d'opale. Chapitre 3 coming soon !
1. Chapter 1

Un amour caché

Chapitre 1 _ Une rencontre pleine de promesses

Salut à tous ! Voici ma première fanfiction sur le couple Aang/Zuko, tiré de la série animé "Avatar, le dernier maître de l'air". It's my first publication !

Les personnages cités ici sont signés Michael Dante DiMartino et Bryan Konietzko.

Cette fic' se déroulera en 10 chapitres, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Attention toutefois, si ce chapitre est extrêmement soft, les autres le seront beaucoup moins !

* * *

><p>Aang attendait que l'homme au masque se réveille. Bien sûr il aurait dû se dépêcher d'aller rejoindre ses amis tombés malade. Il avait quelques remords à l'idée de les laisser seuls aussi longuement, mais avec sa récente capture par le général Zhao il n'était plus à ça près.<p>

Son regard oscillait entre une touffe d'herbe à ses pieds et le visage endormie et soucieux du prince Zuko. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Depuis leur première rencontre le prince de la nation du feu voulait le capturer, il réclamait vengeance. Aang n'avait jamais compris d'où lui venait cette haine. C'est vrai ! Il ne lui avait rien fait directement et c'était la mission de l'Avatar que de rétablir l'équilibre du monde. C'était à la nation du Feu d'être blâmée. Lui revint alors son absence de plus de 100 ans. Il n'avait pas voulut disparaître aussi longtemps, ni même disparaître tout cours. Seulement devenir l'avatar à seulement 12 ans, autant de responsabilités l'avait effrayé. Il n'avait non pas fui ses responsabilité mais sa peur, mais plus que tout il refusait qu'on lui dicte sa conduite et le prive de ceux qu'il aimait.A cet instant il aurait surtout voulut fuir cette confusion totale qui faisait rage en lui. Il aurait voulut arrêter de penser.

Il regarda attentivement le visage du prince, comme s'il pouvait par quelques miracles y trouver un semblant de réponse. Le prince Zuko fronçait légèrement les sourcils en dormant. Ce petit détail rassura un peu Aang, le prince devait être aussi tourmenté que lui. Il était content que le prince se soit évanouis à cause du choc, au moins ils pouvaient se tenir l'un à côté de l'autre sans se battre. Aang aussi aurait voulut dormir. Mais il devait tout de même rester sur ses gardes, il pressentait que le prince se réveillerait sous peu. Le choc n'avait pas été très violent et il devait simplement être sonné.

Aang espérait pouvoir parler avec lui. Il voulait plus que tout comprendre les intentions du prince. Pourquoi son honneur dépendait-il de sa capture ? Pourquoi l'avoir délivré de Zhao ? Si cela avait été pour le capturer lui-même il n'aurait pas laissé Aang l'aidait dans leur fuite, nan ? Ils s'étaient tous les deux battues côte à côte et non l'un contre l'autre. Quand Aang attaquait les soldats du Feu, Zuko le protégeait, et Aang s'évertuait à en faire de même, ne sachant alors pas qui se cachait derrière le masque bleu. Il avait aimé cette cohésion qu'il y avait eu entre eux.

Il passa sa main sur sa gorge, là où les lames de Zuko l'avaient touché. Il déglutit douloureusement. Zuko aurait-il pu le tuer ? Il n'y croyait pas la seule théorie qu'il était prêt à accepter était celle selon laquelle Zuko n'avait pas eu d'autres choix. Il avait forcément bluffé pour obliger Zhao à les laisser partir, il n'avait pas vraiment voulut mettre sa vie en jeu. Après tout il était clair que Zuko le voulait vivant. Comme Zhao le lui avait dit, le tuer serait laisser l'avatar se réincarner dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre.

Zuko le sortit de ses pensées quand il se mit à bouger. Heureusement il ne se réveilla pas. Aang aurait aimé arrêter le temps il voulait simplement tout arrêter. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il n'y avait pas eu le monde à sauver, tous ces gens qui voulait le tuer ou le capturer. Et par dessus tout l'idée que Zuko puisse le haïr sans vraiment le connaître lui été insupportable.

Aang était éreinté, autant physiquement que mentalement, pourtant il ne risquait pas de s'endormir, il était trop préoccupé pour cela. Il attendait que le prince se réveille. Au dessus d'eux, un oiseau se posa sur une branche et entama sa mélopée matinale. Cet oiseau blanc était selon les dires un bon augure, il apportait amitié et amour à qui le rencontrait. Le jeune garçon sourit faiblement en suivant le vol de l'oiseau.

Il regarda à nouveau le jeune homme allongé près de lui. Le jour naissant dessinait de drôles de motifs sur le corps de Zuko. La lumière passait au travers des feuillages et réchauffait peu à peu la terre. Aang se surprit à observer le visage de l'endormie. Zuko avait des traits fin pour un homme, mais il avait aussi une mâchoire volontaire, ce qui, pour Aang, signifiait que Zuko était quelqu'un de sensible mais de têtu voir même borné. Cela rassurait Aang d'analyser de loin le jeune homme, il le rendait ainsi plus humain, et plus proche de prince tourna légèrement la tête vers Aang et celui-ci put alors mieux observer la cicatrice impressionnante de son sauveur incongru. Cette cicatrice donnait une certaine force au prince, il avait beau n'avoir que 16 ans, il avait la prestance d'un homme mûre. Pour Aang, cette cicatrice ne le défigurait pas, au contraire, elle soulignait sa valeur. Il ne savait pas si elle était de naissance, mais il comprenait pourquoi les gens s'en méfiaient. Cette cicatrice n'était qu'une preuve de plus de son appartenance au peuple qui martyrisait les autres nations… et qui avait aussi exterminé son peuple. Zuko avait beau l'intriguait et même, peut-être, en quelques sortes l'attirait il n'en restait pas moins le fils du seigneur du Feu qu'il devrait bientôt affronter. Aang s'assombrit. Il repensait à son ancienne vie, faite de jeux et d'insouciance. Il avait connu la nation du feu durant son âge d'or. Et si tout était resté ainsi ? Les choses auraient-elles été différentes ? Lui et Zuko, qu'auraient-ils étaient l'un pour l'autre ?

Zuko qui bougeait de plus en plus, finit par se réveiller. Un simple regard autour de lui suffit pour se remémorer les derniers événements. L'avatar capturé par ce porc de Zhao, lui qui n'aurait plus rien pour laver un jour son honneur, comment il s'était déguisé, comment il avait trompé la vigilance du gamin… et puis leur combat. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé cela possible. On pouvait vraiment s'allier à son pire ennemi ? Zuko aurait pu le tuer, montrer à tous qu'il était le fils de leur seigneur à tous et s'attirait alors une gloire assurée… mais alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Pourquoi cette idée ne lui avait même pas traversée l'esprit ?

« C'qui me manque le plus depuis 100 ans, ce sont mes amis. Avant que la guerre éclate j'allais souvent voir mon ami Kuzon et tous les deux on s'est dépêtré de pas mal de situation difficile. C'était mon meilleur ami. Et c'était un fils du feu comme toi. Si toi et moi on s'était connu à l'époque, tu crois qu'on se serrait bien entendu ? »

Aang regardait Zuko, un léger sourire aux lèvres, attendant, espérant un geste, une parole amicale de la part de son sauveur. Mais en réponse le prince l'attaqua avec sa maîtrise du feu.

Zuko regarda s'enfuir le jeune garçon. En temps normal il l'aurait poursuivit, mais la fatigue était trop forte.

Le jeune prince avait été surprit par les propos de l'avatar. Il l'avait toujours vu comme un gamin espiègle et qui prenait, il en était sûr, un malin plaisir à déjouer tous ses pièges. Pourtant il avait vu à l'instant un gamin un peu paumé dans une guerre qui le dépassait. 100 ans … Comment aurait fait Zuko ? Revenir après plus de 100 ans et découvrir que tout ce que l'on a connu dans notre enfance avait disparu.

Zuko n'avait pas eu d'amis garçons durant son enfance. Naît prince, il avait vécu en solitaire, heureux auprès de sa mère si sage et si douce … et de sa fameuse petite sœur. Repenser à Azula l'agaça au plus haut point. Cela devait bien faire des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés et à dire vrai, Zuko ne le regrettait pas.

Le jeune homme ramassa ses armes et son masque posés près d'une couchette constituée de feuille. Sûrement faite par l'avatar, pensa-t-il. Pourquoi le gamin avait-il pris soin de lui ? Peut-être pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvé ? Pourquoi être resté jusqu'à son réveil ? Parce qu'il avait vu que Zuko était vulnérable ainsi allongé sur le sol. Zuko frappa le sol de son poing. Il détestait se sentir si pitoyable. Au lieu d'avoir capturé l'Avatar il l'avait fait fuir. Au lieu de l'attaquer directement, au lieu de ruser pour l'attaquer, il l'avait écouté… et quelque part, Aang l'avait ému. Auraient-ils pu être amis ? Zuko se surpris à penser que oui. Les circonstances les mettaient l'un face à l'autre en temps qu'ennemis, mais il y a 100 ans, si Zuko avait été à la place de ce Kuzon dont l'Avatar avait parlé, est-ce qu'il aurait bien aimé Aang ? Et même, l'aurait-il ai… Zuko rougit violemment sans même finir le cours de sa pensée. Il se releva précipitamment, recula, et trébucha sur une racine, s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol. Il ricana amèrement. Zuko ami de Aang ? Zuko qui en d'autres circonstances, s'imaginait pouvoir … l'aimer ?

« Tu es pitoyable mon pauvre Zuko, c'est comme ça que tu compte retrouver ton honneur et rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de père ? » murmura-t-il un sourire amer sur les lèvres. Le jeune prince de la nation du Feu se releva doucement et entama le chemin du retour vers son bateau. Plus haut, dans les branches d'un arbre, le regard tendre et protecteur d'un oiseau blanc se posa sur le jeune prince, prit dans les méandres de l'adolescence, en route vers son destin.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, ça vous a plu ?<br>Je vous rassure, nos deux héros seront un peu plus actif dans le prochain chapitre ;)

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, je cherche toujours à m'améliorer !

A très vite !


	2. Chapter 2 - Mise au point sentimental

Coucou à tous, merci pour votre attente, j'ai malheureusement eu quelques soucis, et je n'ai pas pu publier plus tôt le chapitre 2 mais le voilà enfin.  
>La tension monte d'un cran, mais je vous promets un chapitre 3 décapant !<br>Petite précision, je bases mes fanfic' sur certains épisodes de la série pour tenter de coller à la réalité le plus possible, vous pouvez donc lire ma fanfic en même temps que les épisodes ^^  
>Episode 20 saison 1, enlèvement de Aang par Zuko, après la grande bataille au pôle nord, je le redis ses perso ne m'appartiennent pas ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 _ Mise au point sentimental<p>

Zuko regardait le ciel bleu azur. Il était limpide et c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant il s'était passé tant de chose en seulement 24h. Son oncle dirigeait leur radeau de fortune, il pourvoyait à leur survie et pour une fois il laissait Zuko seul avec ses pensées. Il n'avait ni faim, ni soif, il ne désirait rien. Dans ses pensées, des images du jeune avatar tournoyaient et se superposées dans un ordre aléatoire. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait fait. Comment un prince futur héritier du trône pouvait faire ça ? Comment allait-il vivre avec ça ?

Capturer l'avatar avait presque était un jeu d'enfant. Il était parti dans le monde des esprits et son corps était inanimé, presque mort si ce n'était ses tatouages lumineux qui indiquaient le contraire. Restait Katara. La jeune maître de l'eau s'était améliorée, mais Zuko avait l'expérience du combat, ce qui avait fait la différence. Il avait réussi à l'assommer et s'était alors enfoncé dans la toundra avec son prisonnier. Sa seule erreur ? Peut-être de se lancer en plein milieu d'un blizzard. Sans cette grotte il en était sûr, lui et l'avatar serait mort au milieu de la neige. Il se souvenait de la difficulté qu'il avait eue à avancer dans cette neige avec l'avatar sur son dos tel un poids mort. La crevasse avait faillit les engloutir et il remerciait le ciel que l'avatar soit « endormi » aussi profondément. S'il s'était réveillé il n'aurait pas atterri aussi mollement dans la neige et se serait sûrement blessé. Cette grotte avait été leur seul refuge contre le froid et la tempête.

Sur son radeau le prince Zuko ferma les yeux et revécu ce moment hors du temps qu'il avait partagé avec Aang.

Zuko était éreinté, il n'avait pas ménagé ses forces pour capturer l'avatar et il s'en félicitait. Quoi que la tempête les ralentisse grandement, Zuko ne doutait pas de sa victoire, enfin il pourrait retrouver son honneur.

-J'ai finalement réussi à t'avoir, mais la tempête de neige m'empêche de te ramener chez moi. Quelque chose m'arrête toujours. Et ça tu ne peux pas le comprendre. Toi tu es comme ma sœur, tout est facile pour elle, c'est un prodigieux maître du feu, et tout le monde l'adore. Mon père dit toujours qu'elle est naît chanceuse et que moi j'ai eu la chance de naître. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de la chance, je n'en veux pas, j'ai toujours dû lutter et me battre et c'est ce qui m'a rendu plus fort et qui a fait de moi ce que je suis.

Zuko savait bien qu'il était en partie injuste. Ça avait beau être un adolescent, la vie l'avait fait grandir vite et même s'il n'était pas prêt à renoncer à conquérir un jour l'amour de son père, il savait tout au fond de lui que l'avatar n'y était pour rien. Que se soit dans sa famille meurtrie et incomplète ou bien dans sa cicatrice, l'avatar n'y était pour rien. Il savait bien aussi que cette chasse à l'avatar n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour l'éloigner de la capital, éloigner le fils décevant du Seigneur du Feu. Pourtant en poursuivant Aang, en le capturant, il espérait trouver un jour des réponses à ses questions. Zuko se chercher et il n'y avait plus que dans la poursuite de Aang qu'il parvenait encore à se définir. Le prince Zuko poursuivait l'avatar, c'était la phrase qui le définissait aux yeux de tous.

D'un côté il n'y croyait pas. Il avait réussie à capturer l'avatar et maintenant ? Son père lui accorderait-il vraiment son pardon ? Et Azula, aussi fou cela puisse paraître, changerait-elle d'attitude à son égard ? Non pour ça il ne fallait pas trop rêver. Zuko se réchauffait temps bien que mal et observais l'avatar du coin de l'œil. Parfois il bougeait dans son sommeil. Cet état d'avatar fascinait le jeune prince. Que se passait-il dans l'esprit de ce gamin ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment l'avenir du monde ?

Cette situation rappela à Zuko le jour ou plutôt la nuit où Aang avait veillé sur lui. Maintenant, Zuko veillait en quelques sortes sur l'avatar. Lui aussi le regardait dormir en attendant qu'une tempête se calme.

L'avatar était peu vêtu, et Zuko se rapprocha de lui pour lui communiquer un peu de sa chaleur. Il fallait bien qu'il vive après tout. _Une excuse bidon, _pensa-t-il. Zuko ne savait pas quoi faire. Il regardait tantôt la neige tomber, tantôt le garçon endormis à ses côtés. Zuko le pris machinalement contre lui l'entourant d'un bras, espérant ainsi réchauffer un temps soit peu son corps qui l'air de rien commençait à se refroidir. Il n'osait pas le regardais directement, pourtant il en mourrait d'envie. Ce garçon l'intriguait. Il était si vulnérable à cet instant, si Zuko l'avait voulut il aurait pu le tuer depuis un bon moment. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait, et puis il fallait le gardais en vie. Zuko se donnait des excuses parfois un peu bancales, mais sans elles, il aurait été obligé de reconnaître … Mais de reconnaître quoi ?

Zuko regarda le visage endormie, espérant y trouver sa réponse. Le visage du gamin était fin, on aurait presque cru voir le visage d'une fillette s'il n'avait pas eu le crâne rasé et les arcades plus prononcées que celles des filles. Il brillait toujours d'une drôle de lueur bleue au niveau de ses tatouages. Que pouvait-il bien faire dans ce monde dont le reste de l'humanité était exclue ? Aang ne fronçait pas les sourcils, il avait un visage neutre, le visage paisible de quelqu'un qui dort profondément. Pendant que Zuko l'observait d'un air dubitatif, Aang poursuivait sa route dans cet autre univers, et parfois il lui arrivait de gémir de mécontentement. S'il n'avait pas été endormi, Zuko aurait juré qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Il releva la tête de l'Avatar d'une main placée sous son menton pour mieux l'observer. Zuko ne s'en rendit pas compte mais il n'y avait plus que Aang qui occupait désormais son champs de vision, son regard était littéralement inondé de sa présence. Zuko aurait aimé qu'il se réveille, il voulait lui montrer qu'il avait gagné, que c'était lui le plus fort, le plus rusé, que cette fois il ne pourrait plus fuir loin de lui. Aang se remit à gémir, et Zuko, irrité de constater la totale indifférence du gamin, l'embrassa.

Ce fut bref, fugace. Comme une brise qui vous effleure, mais avec une certaine insistance, comme pour dire « Aang, réveille toi, regarde-moi ». Il n'avait pas fermé les yeux, espérant vraiment réveiller l'avatar. Il avait simplement posé ses lèvres, un simple baiser volé, rien de plus. Mais Zuko l'avait fait. Il venait d'embrasser son pire ennemi à la manière des amoureux et pourtant … Il n'en éprouvait pas de gêne. C'était naturel, presque normal. C'est quand il se dit que les lèvres de Aang étaient très douces, qu'il réalisa la porté de ses actes. Brutalement il repoussa Aang contre la pierre des parois ne se préoccupant plus de l'état de santé de son prisonnier.

Choqué par ce qui venait de se passer, Zuko n'arrivait plus à penser. Il n'y croyait pas, il ne pouvait y croire. Il se releva et marcha un peu vers l'entrée. Le souffle de l'air sur son visage lui fit du bien. Il se recula néanmoins à cause du froid. Il croisa ses bras et baissa la tête, essayant de penser à autre chose. Inconsciemment il porta sa main à sa bouche. Il avait encore la sensation des lèvres de Aang sur les siennes. Il avait, ou plutôt il n'avait pas détesté cette sensation. Embrasser quelqu'un, s'était agréable.

Pourtant il n'aimait pas ça avant. Il avait embrassé une ou deux fois une fille. Une amie de sa sœur taciturne appelée Maï. Petit ils avaient joué quelques fois ensemble, et il la considérait comme son amie, ou du moins comme sa camarade d'infortune elle aussi victime des frasques de sa sœur. Il l'aimait bien, elle était discrète et pas aussi volubile et ridicule que les autres filles. Il ne savait plus trop pourquoi mais il l'avait fait, mais une chose était sûre, son baiser à elle ne lui faisait pas du tout le même effet que celui qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Il se retourna vers un gamin toujours aussi imperturbable, plongé dans ses obligations envers le monde. Zuko s'assit de l'autre côté de la grotte, au moins cela éviterait toutes tentations. Mais pourquoi éviter les tentations ? Il avait en réalité peur de comprendre, de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant précis. Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il devait penser. Quand on embrasse quelqu'un c'est qu'on l'aime, ou que l'on éprouve au moins des sentiments positifs à son égard, non ? Pourtant il en était sûr, il détestait l'avatar qui se jouait de lui. Il devait le capturer, il ne devait même pas le considérer comme un humain, seulement comme une proie…

Pourtant c'était un gamin, ce n'était rien qu'un gamin qui se tenait là. Le jour où il l'avait délivré aussi, ce n'était qu'un gamin. Un gamin qui regrettait ses amis disparus. Ce n'était qu'un gamin paumé, doué de dons extraordinaires qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, placé tel un pion au milieu d'une guerre vieille de 100 ans qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. L'Avatar, si Aang n'avait pas été l'avatar, aujourd'hui il aurait pu répondre à Aang. Oui ils auraient été amis. Et même plus sans doute. Après tout il l'avait embrassé sans gêne.

Zuko commençait à accepter la situation, ou du moins les faits. Il l'avait embrassé et après ? Ça ne voulait rien dire. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui indiquait le contraire. Son cœur se serrait, mais il se refuser à se l'avouer. Etait-ce possible ? Est-ce qu'à force de poursuivre l'avatar, Zuko, le prince de la nation du feu avait pu …tomber amoureux de ce gamin ? Et un garçon par dessus le marché !

Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres explications. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Mais un garçon, c'était possible d'aimer un autre garçon ? Il réfléchit et se dit que oui sûrement. Après tout il avait entendu dire que certains soldats passer du bon temps avec d'autres. En cherchant bien dans sa mémoire, ce genre de relations étaient mal vues, voir même prohibées. En somme, dans n'importe quel domaine que ce soit, Zuko n'entrait pas les normes et encore moins dans celles de son père. Il avait pourtant assez de problème sans en plus se rajouter celui d'un amour proscrit, et en plus avec l'un de ses pires ennemis officiel. Nan vraiment Zuko n'en pouvait plus.

Il se renfrogna, et décida de ne plus y penser, après tout s'il n'en parlait pas, personne n'en saurait rien, alors autant faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Et puis, lui, le prince héritier faire ça ? C'était presque risible. Et il en aurait rit si une lumière éblouissante ne l'avait pas fait sursauté. En moins de deux il était sur ses jambes près à combattre, mais il comprit vite que c'était l'esprit de l'avatar qui retournait à son propriétaire. Aang rouvrit les yeux.

-Bon retour sur terre, le salua ironiquement Zuko

-Ne te réjouis pas si vite !

Aang envoya une énorme bourrasque de vent au prince qui de toutes évidences l'avait capturé durant sa méditation. Il se propulsa ainsi en dehors de la caverne et entama de ramper comme un vers loin de son geôlier.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu m'échapperas, lui dit Zuko en le rattrapant par le col.

Voir l'avatar se dandiner dans la neige été quelque peu hilarant, toutefois Zuko essaya de se donner une contenance, il avait un rôle à tenir. Il agrippa le col de Aang et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il ressentit un léger picotement, et son cœur se contracta douloureusement quand son regard se posa sur ses lèvres. Aang ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait mais son attention fut bientôt attirée par autre chose. En effet, ce moment troublant fut coupé par l'arrivée de l'animal de compagnie de l'Avatar.

-Appa !

Surgissant de nulle part, le bison volant de l'avatar vient se poser près d'eux. Les amis de l'avatar les avaient retrouvé et venait en aide à leur ami. Zuko un peu mis à mal par la précédente attaque du gamin, ne se sentait pas de devoir tous les affronter, même si leur équipe ne comptait qu'un seul maître de l'eau et peu expérimenté, il n'était pas très fier. Mais il avait une réputation à tenir. Il jeta l'avatar derrière lui et se mit en position de combat.

-Tu es venue prendre ta revanche ? dit-il à Katara qui venait de descendre du monstre volant l'air décidé à l'affronter.

-Cette fois-ci Zuko, tu n'as aucune chances de gagner !

Le combat n'eu pas réellement lieu. Katara eu le dessus rapidement. La vitesse de sa réaction l'emporta face à la fatigue de Zuko. Les membres engourdis par le froid de la toundra gelée, ses heures de marche à porter l'avatar comme un poids mort, et sa journée à se débattre pour survire, pour sauver son honneur, sa raison d'être, l'avait éreinté au possible. Il n'avait pas réagi à temps et maintenant il gisait sur le sol froid et dur, assommé par l'attaque de Katara, la fille de la tribu de l'eau du pôle Sud.

Le radeau de fortune percuta un bloc de glace en train de fondre à la surface de l'eau. Zuko se releva et lança un regard noir vers ce stupide glaçon perturbateur. Pour un peu Zuko aurait juré que ce glaçon riait de lui. Mais qui ne rirait pas face aux tourments amoureux d'un prince héritier sans trône ? Il se rallongea plus dépité que jamais. La fin de la journée avait été mouvementée, entre son combat contre Zhao et la transformation de Aang. Zuko n'avait pas bien compris ce qui se passait alors, il s'était juste réveillé dans la selle du bison de l'Avatar, ligoté à son tour. Il n'avait pas cherché plus loin alors. L'Avatar et ses amis l'avait sauvé du froid de la toundra. Devrait-il les remercier pour cela certainement pas. Mais dans l'esprit de Zuko, les visages se superposent et s'arrête un instant sur celui de Aang. Devait-il remercier Aang de l'avoir sauvé ? De l'avoir soustrait à ses ennemis ? L'Avatar l'avait déjà ait une fois avec l'esprit bleue, et aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui, Zuko l'avait capturé, il n'était en rien, venue en aide à l'avatar, il ne lui avait voulut que du mal. L'image de Aang endormie vient inonder l'esprit du prince. Zuko reparcourue mentalement les trait du visage de son ennemi, il suivit la courbe de ses sourcils, celle de son nez, celles de ses yeux apaisés, le contour de sa joue qui paraissait si douce, et ses lèvres. Il s'attarda inconsciemment sur ses lèvres, retraçant chacun des plis, cherchant du regard au fin fond de sa mémoire, la sensation des lèvres de Aang sur les siennes. Zuko plissa légèrement les lèvres comme s'il voulait encore ressentir cette chaleur, cette douceur.

-On dirait bien que mon neveu est amoureux ! Alors dis-moi comment est-elle ? dit soudain l'oncle à l'intention de son neveu.

Zuko lança un regard vers son oncle. Il leva l'un de ses sourcils comme s'il allait demander des explications mais il se renfrogna. Personne ne saurait, non, personne ne saurait ce qu'il s'était passé dans la grotte, personne ne devrait jamais savoir. Était-il tombé amoureux de l'Avatar ? Il l'avait embrassé et cela lui avait plutôt plu, alors sûrement, mais la vraie question était pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui, son pire ennemi, un enfant, un homme ?

-N'importe quoi, murmura Zuko en guise de réponse à son oncle.

Il se tourna sur le flanc, dos à son oncle pour couper court à toutes tentatives de conversation de la part de son vieil oncle bavard. Zuko regarda un instant la dance des vagues, se laissa bercer par le clapotis du roulis de l'eau contre le bateau, et se laissa emporté dans ses rêves, peuplés de questions et de l'image d'un certain jeune homme.


	3. Chapter 3 - Zuko face à ses sentiments

Chapitre 3 – Troubles et conséquences

Lien avec les épisodes 7-8 de la saison 2

Hello ! Je suis enfin de retour ! Ma vie privée a pris le dessus durant un long moment sur l'écriture et j'en suis vraiment navrée. Etant moi aussi une lectrice je comprends le désarroi de certaines et j'espère vous offrir un beau chapitre 3. Le 4 est déjà en préparation mais il y aura sans doute encore un peu d'attente malgré tout. En vous remerciant de votre patience et des reviews que vous m'avez laissé. C'est grâce à vous que j'arrive encore à écrire ! Un grand merci à vous tous !

* * *

><p>Zuko se réveilla d'un bond. Il était en âge et haletant. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il eut du mal à retrouver son souffle. Le chevautruche à ses côté dormait paisiblement. Le jeune prince se releva et s'étira non s'en manifester son mécontentement par un grognement. Cela faisait trois nuit qu'il rêvait ou cauchemardait et se réveillait en sursaut. A chaque fois il se retrouvait dans cet état avec cette sombre inquiétude au fond du cœur. Son séjour dans cette famille du royaume de la terre l'avait plus qu'ébranlé. Il s'était pris d'affection pour le petit Lee, il aurait aimait avoir un jeune frère, être un exemple … au lieu de ça il avait toujours était le souffre-douleur de sa sœur. La libération du jeune Lee avait mal fini et sa réaction vis-à-vis du jeune prince l'avait plus que blessé. Il ne savait plus contre qui il était en colère. Contre lui-même, qui avait ainsi dévoilé son identité ? Contre Lee qui l'avait rejeté après l'avoir comparé à son véritable grand frère ? Contre la nation de la terre ou bien contre celle du Feu ? Contre son père ? Contre Azula ? Contre L'avatar ? … Non, contre tous mais pas contre l'avatar. Où était-il celui-là ? Comment le jeune prince allait-il le retrouver ? Séparé de son oncle, voyageant seul, il ne savait plus trop dans quelle direction aller … Il passa la journée à chevaucher sans but. Il n'avait croisé personne et le soir venu il s'endormit sans manger.<p>

Zuko se trouvait dans le noir. Il ne voyait même pas le sol à ses pieds, il naviguait dans le Néant.

- Prince Zuko, susurra une voix féminine, vous semblez fatigué mon prince.

Sortit du néant, un immense dragon bleu s'approcha du prince dans sa danse sinueuse.

- Non je vais très bien, répondit-il sur un ton sec.

- Que cherchez-vous prince Zuko ? Continua-t-elle.

- Rien du tout !

- Vous ne pouvez me mentir, prince Zuko.

- Ne lui répondez pas Prince ! Le Dragon bleue essaye de vous tromper !

Un Immense Dragon rouge surgit de derrière Zuko et vain s'enrouler autour du Dragon bleue comme pour l'étouffer. Mais le dragon bleu ne se laissa pas faire et cogna durement au flan le Dragon rouge qui retourna dans le néant. Zuko eu un frisson, il n'était pas de taille à affronter ce monstre.

- Prince, après quoi courez-vous ?

- Je ne cherche rien ! dit-il effrayé.

- Serait-ce, votre honneur que vous cherchez en vain ?

- Que connaissez-vous de mon honneur !? répondit-il, piqué au vif.

- Je connais tout de vous Prince Zuko. Murmura-t-elle. Je connais vos peurs, vos doutes, vos remords. Vous ne pouvez rien me cacher.

- C'est faux vous ne savez rien !

- Regardez plutôt prince Zuko.

Le Dragon bleu avança dans les ténèbres et vient s'enrouler autour d'une image du Seigneur du Feu Osaï. Zuko suivit le Dragon vers ce personnage familier et redouté.

- Je sais que vous cherchez désespérément la reconnaissance de votre père. Vous aimeriez qu'il vous voie tel que vous êtes et qu'il vous aime. Et ici, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers une autre image.

La vision d'Azula et de son petit sourire sournois fit grimacer Zuko qui continuait de suivre le Dragon.

- Vous aimeriez avoir une vraie relation de fraternité avec elle, vous aimeriez qu'elle vous respecte. Et votre Oncle ?

Nouvelle Image. Zuko fut attristé de voir le visage contrit de son oncle. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir abandonné à lui-même.

- Vous vous en voulez de l'avoir laissé seul, livré à lui-même. Oui mon prince, vous l'avez abandonné !

- Non c'est faux ! Je dois trouver ma voie ! Et je dois le faire seul !

- Vous l'avez abandonné ! Vous abandonnez tout et tout le monde vous abandonne !

Zuko s'accroupit et se boucha les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les déblatérations du mastodonte.

- Zuko !

Le prince se releva vivement au son de cette voix familière. Il la connaissait, il la cherchait partout dans ses rêves et jamais il n'arrivait à la rattraper. Sa mère, elle qui l'avait aimé et qui avait disparu du jour au lendemain, l'abandonnant dans une famille où il n'avait jamais trouvé sa place.

- Mère ! Mère ! Appela-t-il.

Et il la vit. Comme toujours, il court vers elle. « Zuko quoi qu'il arrive n'oublie pas qui tu es » murmura la voix de sa mère. Il court, il a peur de ne pas pouvoir la rattraper, encore une fois, il a tellement de question à lui poser. Et puis, soudain … Il y arrive enfin, il la rattrape, il pose sa main sur son épaule. Ça y est, il la retrouvée, il a trouvé la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé réellement. Il la retourna, mais ce n'est pas sa mère qu'il vit, mais le visage de Aang. Le gamin qui lui renvoyait un sourire ingénu et ravageur. Un gamin innocent qui se rapproche de Zuko. Soudain, le Néant fait place à la petite grotte dans la toundra, celle où Zuko c'était réfugié quand il avait enfin réussit à capturer l'avatar. Aang se rapprochait de lui et Zuko intimidé reculait peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne contre la paroi. Aang plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage du jeune prince qui s'écroula par terre, abasourdi. « Zuko » murmura le jeune garçon contre les lèvres du prince. Aang ferma les yeux et l'embrassa. Un baiser tendre, doux, comme ce premier baiser volé au même endroit. Mais celui-ci dura, sembla ne jamais vouloir se finir. Le Aang du rêve de Zuko, approfondissait le baiser. Il mordilla gentiment la lèvre inférieure de Zuko. Il taquina ses lèvres avec le bout de sa langue jusqu'à ce que Zuko succombe et laisse le jeune garçon explorer sa bouche, leurs langues s'entremêlant langoureusement.

Zuko avait arrêté de pensé, il était bien, il l'avait rattrapé. Il remonta instinctivement ses bras autour des épaules du garçon. Le baiser sembla durer une éternité quand Zuko ressentit une violente douleur à la tempe … et se réveilla nez à nez avec le bec de son chevautruche qui avait visiblement décidé de la réveiller aux aurores. Le jour n'était même pas encore levé ! Le jeune prince était décontenancé, il ne savait pas s'il devait en vouloir au chevautruche, à son cauchemar ou son rêve, ou bien à lui-même. Il repoussa le chevautruche qui l'embêtait et se rallongea. Il avait l'explication maintenant, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se réveillait toutes les nuits en haletant … Est-ce que Aang l'embrassait ainsi toutes les nuits ? Zuko sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? Embrasser Aang, il l'avait fait une fois et ça ne lui avait amené que des tourments. Pourtant il sentait encore les lèvres du garçon sur les siennes, il sentait encore ses mains dans sa nuque, ce rêve lui avait semblé si réel. Il y avait quelque chose qui s'était passé, qui s'était déclenché en lui ce soir-là, dans cette grotte. Peut-être bien qu'il l'aimait. Après tout, on embrasse sur la bouche uniquement les personnes que nous aimons. Mais c'était si difficile à admettre, aimait un homme, aimait son pire ennemi … Et ce chevautruche qui revenait embêter le jeune homme au prise avec son esprit ! L'animal semblait inquiet, il s'agitait et maintenant que son cavalier était réveillé il semblait vouloir l'avertir d'un danger. C'est quand Zuko s'en aperçut qu'il sentit le sol vibrer. Ni une ni deux, il ramassa ses affaires et sauta sur le dos de la bête avant de le lancer au galop vers le sommet de la colline. Il échappa de quelques mètres au convoi de sa sœur. Elle était désormais lancée sur les traces de Zuko et de son oncle, et elle s'emblait avoir obtenue l'appui financier de leur père pour cela. Tout ce que Zuko avait obtenu en partant de chez lui c'était un petit bateau sur lequel avait navigué son oncle. Encore un moyen de montré au prince combien son père le réprouvait. Caché à l'abri des regards en haut de sa colline, Zuko observa sa sœur exécuter un étrange manège. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elle disait au commandant qui se trouvait à ses côtés mais lorsque sa vue se fut habitué à l'obscurité il distingua nettement la touffe de poil blanche dans les mains de sa chère sœur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle trafiquait mais elle avait l'air contente, et lorsqu'elle était contente c'était généralement mauvais pour Zuko. Il allait partir quand il reconnut la silhouette qui venait de descendre du convoi. Maï. Que faisait-elle avec sa sœur ? Et Taïli qui suivait derrière, mais pourquoi sa sœur les avait-elle réunies ? Que cherchait-elle ? Lui et son oncle en toute logique… Maï, il l'aimait bien, c'était son amie autrefois. Azula avait-elle tant d'influence sur ses compagnes, qu'elle pouvait les obliger à les poursuivre, lui et son oncle ? Il ne pouvait pas penser ça de Maï, pas son amie. Après son rêve il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il aimait bien Maï, ils s'étaient déjà embrassé tous les deux, il s'était même dit qu'un jour il faudrait qu'il l'épouse … enfin ça remontait à l'époque où il pensait qu'on faisait les bébé en s'embrassant avec la langue et il s'était bêtement dit qu'il devraient assumer ses responsabilités … Il rigola jaune quand il pensa que dans son rêve de cette nuit il venait de faire un enfant avec Aang … avant de se cogner la tête contre un rocher pour effacer les images un peu trop osées qui se formaient dans son esprit troublé. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il entendit le convoi repartir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il devait la suivre. Il trouverait peut-être les réponses à ses questions au bout du chemin qu'elle traçait, et au pire des cas il pourrait venir en aide à son oncle s'il se faisait capturer. Il avait était un grand combattant mais il vieillissait et Zuko préférait le ménager. Il avait peut-être eu tort de le laisser seul, il avait plus besoin de lui qu'il ne voulait le croire mais surtout il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il avait trop de choses en tête, il se sentait perdu.

Sa traque dura 3 jours avant qu'il comprenne pourquoi sa sœur semblait traquer un animal à la fourrure blanche. Les premiers soirs elle n'avait trouvé que quelques touffes mais désormais elle suivait une piste beaucoup plus dense, et quel animal pouvait être assez grand pour avoir une telle fourrure et en même temps était assez léger pour ne pas laisser d'empreintes ? Le bison volant de l'avatar. Sa sœur cherchait donc à récupérer les honneurs de sa capture. Il avait bien fait de la suivre de loin, il pourrait ainsi statuer sur son sort. Il avait hâte de se re-confronter à l'avatar. Qu'éprouverait-il en le voyant ? De la haine ou de l'amour ? Et comment gérer ce genre de situation ? Il avait besoin de réponses et ce n'est que face à Aang qu'il le comprendrait, qu'il aurait ses réponses.

Au matin, Zuko poussa sa monture à suivre un rythme soutenu. Il suivait les traces laissées par sa sœur depuis 3 jours et 4 nuits et la fatigue se faisait sentir mais sa monture tenait bon et Zuko se nourrissait désormais de l'espoir de revoir le jeune garçon et de pouvoir l'affronter encore une fois.

Vers midi le chevautruche commença à ralentir sa course malgré les demandes répétées de son cavalier. Le prince ne pourrait pas rattraper sa sœur dans ses conditions, il pouvait seulement espérer pouvoir lui reprendre l'avatar, comme il l'avait fait avec Zhao sous son identité secrète de l'esprit bleu. Il laissa boire la bête dans un étang non loin de la piste laissée pas sa sœur. Il pourrait peut-être la rattraper avant la fin de la nuit, du moins il l'espérait. Après peut-être deux heures de repos, Zuko repris la route et ne s'arrêta pas avant d'apercevoir le convoi de sa sœur en haut d'une crête tard dans la nuit. Zuko était fatigué, tout comme sa monture, mais ce qu'il apercevit le glaça jusqu'aux os. L'équipe de l'avatar au complet se découpait sur le pelage blanc de leur mastodonte volant. Sa sœur choisit ce moment pour sortir accompagnée de Taïli et de Maï montées sur leur lézard-lévriers. Si elles ne reprenaient pas le convoi, jamais il n'arriverait à les rattraper. Ces animaux étaient connus pour être les plus rapides au monde et son chevautruche ne tiendrait pas la distance. Il remarqua au cours des échanges entre les deux camps, qu'un jeune maître de la terre s'était joint au groupe, de loin il distingua les traits d'une petite fille. L'Avatar repartit et heureusement pour Zuko, le trio infernal remonta dans le convoi. Il pouvait toujours le suivre, mais cette tactique n'était pas la bonne, lui et sa bête se fatiguait trop vite et Zuko n'avait pas beaucoup dormi depuis plus de 4 nuits. Il décida d'abandonner la chasse pour le reste de la nuit et s'installa dans un bosquet.

Au matin, après un autre rêve agité mais dont il ne pouvait se souvenir, le jeune prince se sentait bien reposé et son animal semblait d'attaque pour affronter la longue route qui l'attendait. Zuko était plus que déterminé, il devait à tout prix empêcher sa sœur de mettre la main sur l'avatar, il devait à tout prix le revoir.

Il suivait les traces de sa sœur depuis l'aube et ne s'arrêta même pas pour manger. Vers 15h toutefois il s'éloigna encore de la piste pour laisser sa monture boire. Pendant qu'il trépignait en l'attendant, un mouvement au-dessus de lui attira son attention. Des touffes de poiles blanches tombaient gracieusement des cieux. Il les regarda, complètement abasourdi, s'échoir mollement sur la terre et en observa une venir mourir sur son nez. Il la dégagea d'un coup vif et obligea son chevautruche à reprendre la route, il ne pouvait s'agir que de l'avatar et de son bison volant. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de la piste de touffes blanches que sa sœur devait surement suivre. Il fit un large détour mais continua dans la direction que lui indiquaient les touffes blanches. Tant qu'il était dans la forêt il ne pouvait pas distinguer le bison de l'avatar. Une fois sortit il stoppa net sa monture, ce qu'il voyait dans les airs fit faire des défauts à son cœur. Ce n'était pas le bison qu'il vit mais la frêle silhouette du gamin qui laissait une fausse piste à sa sœur avec un sac remplit de fourrure de son bison. Zuko ne réfléchis pas longtemps avant de le suivre. Il ne suivi pas exactement la piste mais garda en vue Aang, afin de ne pas croiser sa sœur et de pouvoir agir librement. Il le suivit pendant une petite heure avant qu'il atterrisse dans une petite ville déserte. Il contourna les bâtiments et se plaça avec sa monture dans une ruelle de la ville. L'avatar venait à peine de pénétrer dans la ville fantôme. Il semait des touffes blanches, il allait repartir et y renonça ce qui déstabilisa le jeune prince. Il avait cherché la confrontation depuis des jours avec l'avatar, évitant sa sœur, poussant sa monture jusqu'à ses limites. Maintenant il ne savait que faire. Il fit la liste de tout ce qui le perturbait : retrouver son honneur, l'amour de son père, attraper l'avatar, l'ennemi de la nation du feu, alors que visiblement, ses sentiments étaient plus que troublé à son égard. Le gamin qui avait veillé sur lui toute la nuit après qu'il l'eu sauvé des griffes de Zhao, lui qui l'embrasse dans une grotte au fond de la toundra, son rêve étrange, son envie de se perdre dans cette attirance physique …

Une attirance physique …

Oui c'était sans doute cela, il avait peut-être juste une attirance physique pour Aang. Cette idée le rassurait un peu, ce n'était QUE ça … Il n'osa pas regarder plus profondément en lui, il avait peur de trouver autre chose, il n'était pas prêt à aimer, il ne s'aimait déjà pas lui-même… Et puis il avait un statut à tenir ! Déjà c'était un homme, et un homme n'aime pas un autre homme, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit du prince héritier d'un trône comme Zuko. S'il en venait à aimer son ennemi, jamais il ne pourrait le capturer, jamais il ne pourrait retrouver son honneur. Le regard de Zuko dériva sur le jeune garçon assis en tailleur qui attendait patiemment l'arrivé de sa sœur. Ces cernes le firent grimacé, il en voulait à sa sœur d'avoir ainsi marqué le corps de l'avatar. Tout à son observation silencieuse, les yeux de Zuko dérivèrent sur les lèvres fines et délicates de l'avatar. Ces mêmes lèvres qu'il avait embrassées dans ses rêves, ces lèvres qu'il désirait sentir à nouveau contre les siennes. Ce visage calme et paisible l'apaisait et le tourmenté tout à la fois. Il aurait voulu le capturer l'assommer et lui voler encore des dizaines de baisers. Mais si Aang était éveillé, est-ce qu'il se comporterait comme dans son rêve ? Est-ce que Aang pourrait lui volait un baiser ? Et est-ce qu'il en avait seulement envie ? Pour la première fois Zuko craint que le jeune garçon rejette ses sentiments encore bien incompréhensible pour notre jeune prince.

Au plus fort de ses pérégrinations, le chevautruche commença à s'agiter, il venait de sentir un prédateur, le lévrier-lézard de la sœur de Zuko venait d'entrer dans la ville.

- Très bien tu m'as rattrapé ! Maintenant, dis-moi qui tu es et ce que tu veux ! Dis le jeune avatar qui semblait étrangement déterminé.

Cela fit drôle à Zuko de voir un gamin se tenir debout sans peur face à sa sœur. Il était fatigué, il n'avait sans doute pas beaucoup dormi à cause de la course poursuite lancée par sa sœur. Il le trouvait brave … et presque beau … Il aurait aimé l'aider mais sa situation sociale et son éducation le retenait encore. Pourtant il fallait qu'il intervienne.

- Comment tu n'as pas deviné ? Tu n'as pas remarqué la ressemblance familiale ? Voilà un indice : « Je dois retrouver l'avatar pour retrouver mon honneur ». Déride toi, vas-y rit, enfin c'est drôle …

Non Zuko n'était pas de cet avis, cela n'avait rien de drôle, il devait capturer un être contre qui il n'avait rien à reprocher, tout ça pour réparer une erreur d'enfant … Non décidément c'était tout sauf drôle… Il était content que l'avatar n'ait pas rit, comme ça Zuko avait un peu l'impression qu'il était de son côté.

- Que cherches-tu maintenant ? Argua l'avatar.

- Maintenant ? Maintenant c'est terminé, tu es épuisé, tu n'as plus d'endroit où aller. Tu peux t'enfuir mais je te rattraperais.

La pression commençait à se faire sentir, le jeune prince fourmillait d'impatience, il fallait qu'il agisse. Son regard allait de l'avatar à sa sœur et tout devint plus simple. Il voulait aider l'avatar, il voulait vaincre sa sœur. S'il voulait faire face à sa sœur il devrait ignorer ses sentiments pour le gamin et jouer à la perfection son rôle, il devrait rester à sa place, le prince rejeté. Il n'y a qu'ainsi qu'il parviendrait à rester fort et brave devant Aang.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enfuir !

Cette volonté inébranlable le faisait pâlir de jalousie. Etait-il capable de cela lui ? Il l'enviait mais en même temps il l'admirait. Il avait envie d'être près de lui, de se tenir à ses côtés surtout qu'il semblait éreinter et que par conséquent il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à sa sœur.

- Tu tiens vraiment à te battre avec moi ? Minauda Azula.

A ces mots Zuko talonna sa monture et vint précipitamment se placer entre l'avatar et sa sœur. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser subir ça, cela n'aurait pas été un combat juste, il voulait le protéger. Il fallait absolument qu'il aide l'avatar, il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi, mais il le fallait. Il était déterminait, il ne pouvait laisser l'avatar à personne d'autre.

- Oui j'y tiens absolument ! Répondit-il à sa sœur avec détermination.

- Zuko ?!

L'étonnement de l'avatar lui fit plaisir … ce qui était vraiment étrange, d'ailleurs. Des petits papillons envahirent son ventre … pour repartir aussitôt.

- Je m'demandais quand tu allais te montrer Zuzu, Susurra la princesse du feu

Elle savait donc qu'il la suivait ? Non, il ne devait pas se laisser déstabiliser. « Zuzu », c'était comme ça qu'elle l'avait surnommé quand ils étaient petits et il avait toujours détesté ça. Alors qu'elle puisse se permettre de le nommer ainsi devant l'avatar … Il fulminait, elle n'avait pas le droit de le dénigrer ainsi devant le gamin.

- Zu-zu ? Pouffa l'avatar

Voilà ce que Zuko redoutait le plus, que le gamin se moque de lui. Il effaça vite sa déception pour attribuer cette réaction à la fatigue de l'avatar. Il n'avait qu'un seul objectif et il devait s'y tenir.

- Va-t'en Azula, il est à moi.

Et il aurait aimé que cela soit vrai.

- Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ?! Hors de question !

Le combat s'engagea, Zuko ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Aang se contentait d'éviter les coups que les maîtres du feu lançaient et Zuko ne savait pas s'il devait attaquer Aang pour donner le change, ou bien détruire sa sœur. La détruire lui semblait être une bonne idée mais y arriverait-il ? Il n'arrêtait pas de tomber dans ses pièges et il ne voulait pas non plus la laisser gagner du terrain. Il ne voulait pas renoncer à Aang, il devait le capturer et se confronter véritablement à lui. Il avait l'impression que c'était la seule solution pour savoir si véritablement il y avait une issue possible à ces sentiments qui troublaient son cœur. Les trois adolescents se battaient sans vergogne et tandis qu'Azula ne laissait aucuns répits à l'avatar, son frère tentait maladroitement de jouer un double-jeu. Mais l'avatar était encore plein de ressources et il esquivait de justesse toutes les attaques des deux maîtres du feu. Il s'infiltra d'une maison au plancher éventré et Azula s'empressa de la suivre. Zuko se précipita derrière elle, la maudissant de toujours avoir un train d'avance sur elle. Dans sa précipitation Zuko tomba dans le piège tendu par l'avatar pour sa sœur. Il s'échoua lamentablement sur le plancher tombé en morceaux sur le sol de la maison des années auparavant. Sa chute l'avait sonné et comme cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu il était moins endurant. L'avatar envoya Azula au sol mais elle reprit vite le dessus sur le jeune garçon. Il résista tant bien que mal mais en quelques attaques elle avait réussi à reprendre le dessus. Elle envoya son frère contre un mur pour le mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuire et se prendre en mur en pleine face n'est jamais bon. Son frère n'étant plus là pour la gêner, elle pouvait se battre à sa guise. Un peu étourdit Zuko ne reprit pleinement conscience qu'en apercevant son oncle au-dessus de lui.

- Mon oncle …

- Relève-toi ! lui dit-il.

Avec un pincement au cœur il saisit le bras de son oncle. Il était heureux de pouvoir à nouveau le serrer dans ses bras. Mais les effusions seraient pour une autre fois, l'avatar avait semble-t-il était rejoint par ses amis durant son absence. Zuko confirma ce qu'il avait vu la nuit de leur dernière rencontre, un très jeune maître de la terre avait rejoint l'équipe de l'avatar. Zuko ne puis poursuivre ses pensées, Azula était désormais la personne à abattre. Une fois qu'il se serait débarrassée d'elle il pourrait capturer l'avatar l'emmener avec lui loin d'ici et enfin avoir un vrai face à face contrairement à celui qu'ils avaient eu dans la toundra. Il se joignit aux autres aux côtés de son oncle. Côte à côte ils réussirent à bloquer Azula contre un mur de la ville délabrée.

- Bravo ! Regardez-moi ça, les ennemis et les traîtres se sont ligué contre moi ! Je suis perdue. Je sais quand je vaincue. Vous m'avez battue. Une princesse sait se rendre sans perdre son honneur.

Encore une pique à l'encontre de son frère. Comme si se battre côte à côte avec l'avatar n'était pas déjà assez déroutant ? Il l'observa du coin de l'œil … Un instant, un moment fugace et Zuko se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. Il avait pleinement conscience de la présence de l'avatar à ses côtés. Il était encore trop loin de lui à son goût mais maintenant il en était sûre, Zuko éprouvait des sentiments pour Aang. Lesquels ? Et avec quelle force ? Ca il l'ignorait, mais il n'avait plus peur. Cela lui semblait tellement normal de se battre à ses côtés, il voulait l'avoir auprès de lui, toujours. Se battre sans lui ou contre lui c'était presque … C'est ce moment que sa sœur choisit pour attaquer le général Iroh.

- Woooooh !

Dans une attaque fulgurante, elle blessa grièvement son oncle. Toute l'équipe se retourna contre Azula qui disparut dans un énorme nuage de fumé.

Zuko se précipita près de son oncle blessé à la poitrine. Cette brûlure lui rappelait douloureusement la sienne. Il avait été puni par son père pour son manque de discernement et aujourd'hui c'est la vie qui le punissait à nouveau. Il avait regardé ailleurs, il avait trahis sa nation en regardant Aang. Et son oncle en payé le prix fort. Il sentit les gamins se rapprocher de lui, et un frisson de dégoût le parcouru.

- Laissez-nous allez-vous en !

- Je peux l'aider crois-moi… implora Katara, pleine de compassion pour le vieille homme.

Mais Zuko ne pouvait plus rien entendre, sa rage lui cogner les tympans. En un instant celle-ci balaya tout ce que Zuko avait pu ressentir pour Aang. C'était cet amour, ce sentiment qui lui avait fait manqué de vigilance, c'était à cause de lui que son oncle était blessé, à cause de lui et à cause de ses sentiments pour Aang. Et le pire, c'est qu'il était bien plus triste de devoir mettre cet échec personnel sur le dos de Aang que pour l'état de son oncle. Zuko s'inquiétait plus pour sa relation avec Aang que pour son oncle grièvement blessé. Cet homme qui était comme un père pour lui, le seul à l'avoir accompagné dans son exil. Et cela il ne pouvait le tolérer.

- Fichez le camp ! hurla-t-il.

Zuko était confronté à son propre dégoût, aux remords et il était de nouveau seul face à sa médiocrité. Il avait pensé à l'avatar d'une manière qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il s'était laisser embrumer l'esprit avec des divagations et maintenant son oncle en payait de lourdes conséquences. Le Prince Zuko plongea à nouveau dans des ténèbres sombres, il mit sagement un voile sur ses sentiments même s'il en avait conscience, il serait toujours troublé face à l'avatar.

* * *

><p>Suite au prochain épisode ! Et oui il vous faudra être encore patient. Mais promis je ne vous abandonnerez pas !<p> 


End file.
